


Roses are red, right?

by young_monster



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Hades/Persphone Au, Lots of flowers, M/M, kinda fluffy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_monster/pseuds/young_monster
Summary: Danny couldn't wish for a more perfect day.So of course, there had to be an intrusion.





	Roses are red, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head, I'm not sure if it's been done before or not. It's just a twist on the Hades/Persephone dynamic from Greek mythology, nothing special, really. Just a simple little fic I wrote for fun late at night.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Danny was lying in the grass, enjoying the warm sunshine on this beautiful summer day. It wasn’t too hot, not at all; the sunshine was glorious on his skin. 

Even the plants around him knew how wonderful this day was. He could feel the serenity from the grass, the joyous flowers waving in the wind, the trees whispering blissfully amongst themselves. 

Danny couldn’t wish for a more perfect day. 

So of course, there had to be an intrusion. 

He felt it before anything else. A disturbance amongst the peace; everything stilled. The flowers stopped waving, the trees ceased their whispers, even the grass could sense a presence that shouldn’t be here. 

“Well, hello there.”

Danny froze; he knew that voice. He didn’t want to know that voice. He never wanted to hear that voice, or any like it, for a very long time. He gracefully rose from the grass, facing the intruder with a careful gaze. 

“Hello, George.” 

The intruder, dressed in a clean white jacket and his typical sailor’s hat - he wore the hat to piss off his brother -  bore a genial smile. His bright blue eyes sparkled with something that Danny couldn’t identify, therefore he didn’t want to. 

“Your pulchritude is sublime as always, Daniel.” 

Danny huffed. “I know I’m pretty, George, you’re going to have to try harder than that.” 

“Your mother’s attitude,” George remarked, gently sitting down on the grass. 

Danny could hear it’s protests, but could do nothing about it. “What are you doing here?” 

George gestured around them. “Am I not allowed to enjoy a sterling day with a sterling person?” 

Danny remained unaffected by the compliment. “I find it difficult to believe that someone like you can find enjoyment in being around living things.” 

“Just because the Underworld is my domain doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate incomparable beauty from nature herself.”

“Flattery is useless from someone such as you,” Danny told him, sitting down a bit of distance away from the god. 

George merely smiled. “What’s the plan for today, Daniel?” 

Danny internally sighed, staring at the god with silent contempt. “Relaxing,” He eventually says. “And maybe flower crowns, I haven’t decided. Is that okay with you?” His tone indicated that he didn’t actually care if the god was okay with it. 

George’s smiled grew, just a little bit. “I think that sounds delightful.”  

Danny pressed his lips together, but obliged nonetheless. With a wave of his hand, flowers began sprouting up, surrounding the two of them in a wide circle. There were all kinds - irises, daisies, tulips, mums, forget-me-nots, lavender, and many more. In the center, between the two gods, Danny raised up a rose bush, sprouting gorgeous black roses. 

“You have the talent of thousands,” George murmured, watching the flowers rise and bloom with what seemed to be awe. 

“You just need to get used to living things,” Danny countered, trying his best to calm the flowers down; none of them appreciated the presence of the other god, except for maybe the dark roses. 

George chuckled. “I will admit, it’s been a while. The family seems to enjoy neglecting me more often than not, providing me with little cause to leave my domain.” 

“Do they have a legitimate reason for it?” Danny never asked his mother why they all shut out the god of death; he never really cared. But now, sitting here, picking flowers while sitting less than five feet away from him, he couldn’t really see why. 

“Is there a reason any of them do anything?” George asked wryly. He twirled a ringed finger around the stem of one of the roses, eyes traversing each petal with care. “I’ve stopped questioning my siblings for their reasons, it saves me quite a few headaches.” 

Danny chuckled. “I suppose you have a point. If I grew a tree for every time my mother confused me, I could have covered the planet in a forest.” 

“If your hand was the one that created it, it would be the most beautiful forest to ever exist.” 

Danny couldn’t help the blush that was threatening to color his cheeks. “I’m sure my mother’s would be better-” 

“Nonsense. She has more bitterness in her soul than you do, darling. You’re too nice and sweet to create anything ugly for this world.” George sounded sincere in his words, in a way that Danny hadn’t heard from him before. 

“Why, thank you, George. That’s very nice of you to say.” 

“I meant every word, Daniel.” 

Danny could tell he did. “Why don’t we start on the crowns, yeah?” 

“It’d be a shame to let these flowers go to waste,” George remarked. “But I’m afraid I don’t really know how to create a crown from such materials.” 

“It’s easy, I’ll show you.” 

After a couple hours, Danny and George had both created their versions of flower crowns. George’s was simple, mainly featuring the black roses with a little bit of lavender peaking throughout. It was lopsided, but the god had put a good effort into it; he gave it to Danny, who wore it with confidence. 

Danny’s flower crown was, as expected, a bit more luxurious. It was made of at least one of every type of flower, all carefully arranged and woven together. He gave to George, who set it proudly upon his head. 

“Oh how I wish this day would never end,” George sighed as laid down in the grass. The flowers rose taller above him, almost completely obscuring him from Danny’s view; he could just see bits of a white jacket and dark trousers. 

“It doesn’t have to, not really,” Danny offered, fiddling with a daisy he picked but hadn’t been able to add to his crown, due to a lack of space. He’s not sure why he’s even considering keeping the company of George any longer than he has to, but he decides that it isn’t worth it to question himself now. He just knows that his icy contempt is beginning to melt, bit by bit. 

“The duties of the god of the Underworld do not cease for anyone, not even for the most vibrant creature on our green Earth,” George said, standing with care to not crush any flowers. He gave the god beside him a sincere smile, and a light bow. “But if it’s alright with you, I think I would like to do this a bit more often. Your presence is more refreshing than anything.” 

Danny smiled, and nodded. “I think I’d like that, George.” 

“Then I’ll be seeing you around, my sweet rose.” George gave one last smile, then turned around, and began walking away. 

Danny watched the god walk and walk, until he walked into a shadow and disappeared, back into his domain of death and gloom. Danny made a mental reminder to himself to visit one day, assuming he could do it without his mother finding out somehow. 

He’ll find a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos, they go a long way!


End file.
